


Nice Tail

by Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter



Category: Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mutant Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter/pseuds/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a feline/woman mutant who can control the element air and happen to meet a red giant with a love for cats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Hellboy fic, I'm sorry if he is OOC. Thank you for reading! <3

I was minding my own business in my underground tunnel when all of a sudden a giant red flash burst through the wall. I jumped into the shadows, shrieked, and blasted him with air, causing him to crash into the wall.  
"Jesus sweetheart warn a guy before you scream like that eh? I've already got a headache." The red flash was a _man?_ It sounded male but had filed down horns, a human looking hand, and one that looked like it was made of stone.  
"Who are you?" I asked without moving, my trap door was right next to me and I could get out if I needed to.  
"Uh uh who are you?" He stepped closer to me and I sent a wave of air at him, not enough to move him but enough to ruffle his clothes. He held up his hands and waited for me to answer.  
"F/N." I moved into the light and his eyes widened. I knew what he was thinking and waited for the freak out. I had dark hair and had several features that looked like a cat, my eyes were blue and feline shaped, my ears were identical to a cats and I had a tail. My reflexes were impeccable and I had my air power to help insure that I landed on my feet.  
"Hellboy. Nice tail." I looked at him and shifted from foot to foot. "Did you see a slimy dog looking thing with a hook like appendage run through here?"  
"All I saw was you, crashing into my tunnel, breaking my shit. Are you high? A slimy hooked dog? " He laughed and nodded.  
"You live down here?" I nodded " _Why?_ "  
"I-Be-It's easier." Who the hell was this guy? What the fuck was going on? I felt my tail start to fluff up and I backed away from him back into the shadows.  
"Don't hide, I'm not gonna hurt ya." I scoffed  
"Don't you have a dog to find?"  
"Oh, that. He's long gone by now, you distracted me."  
"You distracted yourself, I didn't ask you to come stare at me."  
"Whoa, who was staring? I don't think either of us stare when we see something weird. N-not that you're weird- I just-."  
"I know what you meant." Something on his belt started to crackle and I flinched. He muttered under his breath and looked at me.  
"I gotta go, but maybe I'll come back and see ya sometime Kitty cat."  
"Yeah, lookin' forward to it." I muttered and he ran out the hole he had created in the wall. I grabbed my backpack and stuffed the necessities into it. I'd come back for the rest if I could. I had been meaning to move on anyway, Red just gave me the motivation that I needed. I found a nice tunnel on the other side of town, it took me about a day to find but it was out of the way and I knew that no one would travel down that far. It took me a week to go back and get the rest of my stuff and settle into my new home. I knew that Red had been there because he left a note on the wall. 'Here kitty kitty' Jerk thought he was being clever.  
I kept my backpack packed and close by just in case he had told others about me and they were looking.  
  
  
I got one or two nights a year that I could be out and tonight was one of them. It was Halloween and I knew that everyone would think that I was dressed up. I heard commotion in the street and looked up at a guy trapped in the street. I sighed and used my powers to stop the car that was gonna hit him as a familiar red flash snatched him up and moved to my side of the road. He looked up, saw me, and grinned.  
"Hi Kitty! Nice to see ya again." He set the man down and I noticed that he was cradling his arm and staring at me wide eyed. I pulled my hood over my head and looked away from him.  
"Gotta go." I muttered and turned away from him.  
"Hey! W-" He grabbed my arm and I wrapped a pocket of air around him and lifted him off the ground.  
"Don't _touch_ me." I dropped him and turned to look at him.  
"Got it, don't like to be touched." He groaned and the other guy put his hand on his gun.  
"You wanna be next asshole? I'm not hurting you but you can bet that a bullet will hurt me." Red stepped between the man and me and sighed.  
"Meyers stop scaring my friend huh?" I took a step away from him while he was distracted but he must've heard me because he grabbed the front of my jacket and held on. "She saved your ass, remember that?" I sighed  
"Can I go now?"  
"No." He said  
"Thanks for saving me." The other guy Meyers stammered and I just gave him a bored look.  
"Thanks for making me feel like a threat." I muttered and Hellboy laughed.  
"It's his first day, He's not so bad I think."  
"That's great, I'm not looking to be friends with him I just didn't want him to die when I could stop it."  
"You should come with us." Meyers said and I looked at him.  
"Ah where?"  
"The bureau." I froze and felt my tail fluff up.  
"I'm not sure what that is but I'm gonna say a hard pass." I jerked away from Hellboy and looked at him. "I found your dog." I pointed behind him and they both looked.  
"Shit!" He yelled and pulled out his gun. "Stay here with Meyers!" He yelled and took off, the animal was getting ready to jump over the wall into a crowd when I surrounded it with an air pocket and lifted it closer to me.  
"What _is_ that?" He had stopped walking and came to stand next to me.  
"How long can you hold him like that?"  
"Uh not long, maybe another few minutes?"  
"If I lift that man hole cover can you drop him in there?" I nodded and he lifted it out of the ground and I dropped his slimy friend down the hole. "Thanks sweetheart, you coming?" He motioned to the hole and I shook my head.  
"Mines a few blocks up. Thank you though." He shook his head and jumped down the hole, Meyers just looked at me.  
"You're gonna let him go alone? What if he gets hurt?"  
"Since when is that my problem? I was minding my own fucking business and that red asshole _literally_ crashed into my life!" I grumbled and jumped down the hole after him like an idiot. I slid and bounced off the walls for what felt like hours until there was a two hundred foot drop and I used the air to slow my decent.  
"Knew you couldn't just leave me all alone Kitty." He smirked as I landed next to him and I sighed.  
"Meyers made me feel like shit. Where's your pet?" I looked around and didn't see it. He sighed and gave me a look.  
"It's not my pet F/N. Its a hell hound and if I kill it two more pop up so I let it go." I gaped at him as his phone started ringing. He answered it and I could tell it was bad news because he started yelling and grabbed my arm. "Lift us out of here." I nodded and shot us out of the tunnel. He pulled me with him into a black SUV and it peeled out without anyone saying anything.  
"Where are we going?" I whispered to Meyers  
"The bureau." he replied and we screeched to a stop. Hellboy jumped out and ran inside.  
"What's going on?"  
"He is about to find out that his father had passed." Meyers told me and I gasped. _Shit, poor Red._ I sighed and looked at him  
"Are we going in or what? I don't want him to be alone." He just looked at me and nodded. He led me through the security measures before he took me to a library. I would have been in awe if it weren't for the sobs that were shaking Hellboy's giant frame. I walked over, put my hand on his arm and looked up at him. "I'm so sorry Hellboy." He pulled me against him in a bone crushing hug, buried his face in my hair and sobbed. I felt his distress and started to purr which was embarrassing because the men that were in the room started to stare at me. I felt uncomfortable but didn't stop or pull away from him, Meyers told the men to leave and then followed them out. I rubbed his back gently and just let him grieve. He finally calmed enough to realize that I was purring and he laughed gently.  
"Did I ever tell you that I have a thing for cats?" I chuckled and shook my head. He reached out and touched my ear with his stone hand and I looked at it with curiosity. He held it up for me too look at and I touched the rough surface.  
"It's nice, comes in handy right?" He nodded and I smiled and backed up a step from him. "You gonna be ok?" He stared at the floor and I took his hand in mine. "Can I help?" He looked at me.  
"I thought that you weren't gonna stick around." I shrugged and looked at him.  
"I think I could do some good if you wanted my help. If not though then I won't be hanging out here in the sterile ward." He smiled and squeezed my hand.  
"C'mon I'll show you were all the cool kids hang out."  
  
  
Two days later I was sitting in the middle of his bed watching him feed a few dozen cats. I was playing with an orange and white kitten and he asked me  
"Why do you live underground?" I sighed  
"Uh I was abandoned when I was born because of this-" I motioned to my face. "And then a lady that was an addict took me in, she stayed clean until I was about 12 before it started to wear on her, it made her hate me and what I was, and then she over dosed and left me alone. No one would want me or even knew about me so I took what I could use and went out on my own." He was staring at me and I looked at the floor.  
"You've been on your own since you were 12?" I nodded and he came and sat next to me. "I-If you wanted you could stay here, you know freaks unite and all?" He was nervous and I smiled.  
"Isn't that what Abe says?" He scoffed and shook his head. I met Abe the day I arrived here and he was really cool very sweet but I think I horrified him with my language and brashness. His door burst open and I jumped away from him. A woman with brown hair and a pale face came rushing in and threw herself at him.  
"Oh Red! I heard what happened I'm so sorry!" He just sat there with his arms at his sides until she let go.  
"Liz, what are you doing here?"  
"I had to come when I heard about your father." The cats had startled when I had and they were circling around me in the corner. The woman looked up and stared at me. "Whoa, who are you?"  
"F/N." I replied and she just stared at me for a minute before she looked at Red. "You always did have a thing for cats." She giggled and I felt my tail fluff up and the room got a little windy. Hellboy came to stand next to me and took my hand.  
"Babe, calm down I don't want the cats caught in a tornado." I looked at him and he smiled at me.  
"Don't call me babe." I sighed and closed my eyes before I pulled away from him. "I'm going out. I'll be back later."  
"F/N wait, I'll go with you."  
"You've got company Red, I don't wanna intrude." I grabbed my bag from by the door and headed out. I went and sat on the roof of the building for a while before Meyers came up to talk to me.  
"He's looking for you." I shrugged and kept looking at the ground way below me. "What happened?"  
"Nothing, he was spending time with Liz."  
"She's back again?" He sounded resigned  
"I guess so?"  
"She broke his heart and then took him back, broke his heart, took him back, until he finally broke it off. She took it fine but he was a wreck for months. He loved her and a part of me thought he always would." I sighed. Why was this so upsetting to me? I had no right to feel jealous or whatever. "You're good for him." He told me and I scoffed.  
"I'm a freak John, I look and act like one and that's all I'll ever be. I'm no help to anyone." He went to argue but I jumped off the roof and landed gently at the bottom. I was leaving and I wasn't coming back, I was better off on my own and I think that Red and I both knew that.


	2. Chapter 2

It really figured, I had to go back to my tunnel and get settled in again before someone came crashing in. It wasn't Hellboy though, it was my friendly neighborhood hell hound. It had me cornered and had already bitten me or whatever it did with its tongue thing before I could blast him away from me. Agent Clay came running and and Red was close behind him. We all stopped and stared at each other as the hell hound flew through two walls and got hit my a passing train. I was feeling woozy and sick to my stomach when Clay asked,  
"F/N what's on your leg?" I looked down and grimaced. It looked like a weird fish was sucking on my leg.  
"I-I dunno. Feel sick." I felt the ground rushing up to meet me as I blacked out. I don't know how long I was out, but I heard the dulcet tones of Hellboy and Abe.   
"Why the fuck isn't she waking up? We got the eggs out of her."   
"Her system took it harder Red, she is human and her body needs time to heal, the beast laid 6 eggs in her but she should be waking up soon though." I sent a wave of air around on accident, I was freaking out about the egg part still, and Red chuckled   
"Easy babe, you're safe." I felt his stone hand touch my face gently and relaxed.  
"Don't call me babe." I grumbled and pulled away from him. He frowned and Abe just touched my head.   
"You're fine F/N, We got the eggs out and you are healing quiet well."  
"Eggs?" What the fuck?  
"It did the same thing to me, don't worry it's fine. You got a few more eggs than I did though. The tongue on that guy was too much for me." Red said I just looked at him.   
"Your dog laid eggs in my leg and that's 'fine'? Really?" I scoffed and then stood up. "Where's your girlfriend, I bet she misses you." I started walking away when Meyers popped up.  
"F/N you're up! Good, we need you to come with us to Russia, we found a clue-."  
"No." Abe, Meyers, and I looked at Hellboy. "She isn't going with us."  
"But she can-"  
"She can stay here." He glared at Meyers and I just stood there while they talked about me like I was invisible.   
"I can't go to Russia." I tell Meyers as my ears lay down, he glares at me.   
"Why not?"  
"The air pressure messes with my power and last time I tried to fly I took the plane down." They both just stared at me but nodded.   
"I guess Liz can go if was ask her?" Red and I both scowled but Abe seemed to think it was a good idea because he smiled.   
"I think that would be a good idea, she can kill Sammael once and for all, wipe out all the eggs and all the beasts at once."   
"Sammael?" I asked   
"The slimy dog." Red said and I nodded.   
"Good luck you guys." I smiled and then Red picked me up and started to walk away with me.   
"We need to talk first." I sighed and bit into his shoulder. "Ow! Bad kitty!" He smacked my butt as he went into his room and tossed me on the bed. "Why did you leave?"   
"You- I was just in the way. You had Liz to help you grieve."   
"Bullshit, tell me what happened? We were fine and then Meyers told me that you left, _You jumped off the building and ran away_. I wanna know why."   
"I'm better off alone Red, I've always been alone and I don't know how to be around you. What happens if I get mad at you and blow you through the wall or something?" His eyes lit up.  
"You're scared. You feel for me and are scared of it." I scowled at him.  
"I am not scared Red. I'm just not good with people."   
"You didn't deny the part about feeling for me." He stepped closer to me and I looked up at him.  
"I never was a good liar." He gave me a serious look before his eyes softened and he leaned down to kiss me.   
"Ahem" I jumped away from him and my tail fluffed up as my ears laid back.   
"Really Clay?" Hellboy looked at me and reached out to smooth my my ears up.   
"We're ready when you are Red." He said and smiled at me before he left. Hellboy looked at me with soft eyes and walked over to me.   
"I have feelings for you too F/N. I'll call and check in with you when we land, try to stay out of trouble huh?"  
"You get in enough trouble for both of us so I guess I'll have to behave. Try to come back in one piece please?"   
"Me? I'm not going anywhere anytime soon and It's gonna take a lot more than you to hurt me baby." I nodded and leaned up to kiss his cheek before I gave him an air lift to the door. His laugh rang down the hall as he left.  
  
I fell asleep surrounded by cats and woke up in the snow with a very pissed off looking Hellboy chained up in front of me. I remember dreaming of a man's voice calling to me, telling me to come forth and to help him release the darkness on this world.   
"Red?" I sat up and felt someone move behind me. I lashed out and pinned a creepy bald man to the wall that was behind me. It wasn't really a wall, more like a rectangle of stone that had three large holes in it and cracks.   
"F/N look out!" Red yelled and I felt something hit the back of my skull, I slumped forward and heard Red struggling and yelling out to me, telling me that he was coming and not to worry, before I got taken to the darkest place I've ever been in. There was no light, no thought of light, and it was so silent that it was terrifying. I drifted there for who knows how long and I kept forgetting why I wanted to go back to the light. I had to remind myself of Red and Abe, and Meyers, that I had found a new place to live and that Red needed me. I felt like I didn't need to breath, to think, to even act alive, that if I just let goI would be free forever and that was starting to make sense to me. I heard something though, it was subtle but then I heard it again, a voice. A deep, warm, familiar voice and t was telling me to come back. 'Come back. Send her back to me. I will bring about the end of days if you don't return her to me.'   
I only had one single thought after I heard his voice. **Hellboy**  
  
  
I gasped and shot upright as light and sound overwhelmed me. I looked around and I was back at the bureau in Red's bed and he was sitting next to me holding my hand. He snatched me off the bed and pulled me into his lap. "Took you long enough babe. I thought you were never gonna wake up." I snorted and leaned against him.   
"It was dark and peaceful, but so quiet, too quiet. Where was I and how did I hear your voice?" He tightened his grip on me and I started to purr for him. he rubbed his face between my ears and into my hair.   
"He took your soul and I had to get it back. I called you back from the other side."   
"Never a dull moment around you is there? First a hell hound, then said hell hound tries to give me its babies, and then I get teleport-ed to Russia and soul snatched." He grimaced "Thank you for bringing me back, I didn't like it there."   
"I wasn't going to leave you there. I would have gone after you myself if you weren't back by tonight." I nodded and curled up on his lap.   
"I uh I didn't see Liz, did she get out ok?" He nodded and smirked at me.   
"Her and Meyers are on a date right now." I laughed and looked at him.  
"You're ok with that?" He nodded and kissed me between my ears.   
"I was ok with it the second I crashed through your tunnel." I purred louder and leaned up to kiss him.   
"That is the sappiest bunch of crap I have ever heard." I told him and he nodded and rolled his eyes at me.  
"Oh F/N you know you like it." I smiled and nodded at him. I did like it, he was big, red, angry, and sappy but even more then that. He was mine. Something that I didn't think I would ever have.


End file.
